A moment in time
by N1colle97
Summary: IsurugixMcGillis. Isurugi always wondered how the other was so calm and collected. Lime.


Hi there! Some time ago I finished Iob and simply had to write something about this pairing. The way Isurugi would follow McGillis till the very end while the other would repay him in the sweetest way possible is simply too cute. I love fluff. But this story is rated M for a reason. Disclaimer: I own nothing except this story.

* * *

 **A moment in time**

Their fate was a tragic one. That's what Isurugi thought while looking at McGillis's sleeping form. The latter was snuggled to Isurugi's chest, soft blonde locks falling over his face. The older man found it rather cute. He enjoyed the other 's man company and it warmed the his heart when the blonde asked if he wanted to spend the night together.  
After all, Isurugi respected the General and wanted to please him in any way he could and being told to pleasure him in this intimate way was a gift he could not refuse. With great care he tresured the blonde's body, trailing sweet kisses all over his torso and neck, enjoying the soft moans the other was making knowing he was the cause of it.

Isuguri kissed the blonde, opening his mouth with his toungue, exploring the wet cavern and savoring the other's flavour. McGillis tasted of chocolate and a bit of alcohol. They drank a bottle of wine before going to bed after older was extremely careful at the noises his partner was making. He knew a servant had to satisfy his master's every need, no matter know disgraceful or embarrassing it was.

But to Isurugi, any order he received form the younger man was a beautiful gift he would accept. After ravishing the blond's mouth Isurugi moved down, biting his neck, leaving a small mark, deeming the blonde as his to take. The other paid little attention to the slight pain, moaning every time the other touched a minute or two of trailing soft kisses over his neck, Isurugi looked above to see McGillis's reaction to his ministrations. The blonde had his mouth opened slightly, a soft blush dusting his cheeks and eyes clouded by lust. His chest was going up and down at a frantic pace, his pink nipples hard and erect, waiting to be touched. But there was another part of the blonde's body that wanted to be touched. Yes, the one who was currently twitching lightly and leaking pre-cum. Isurugi knew what the other needed but he was selfish and wanted to prolong the others blissful torture.

"A-Ah, I-Isuru-Isurugi... p-please. " begged the other. The older stopped what he was doing and rose to see McGillis eyeing him between long eyelashes. The blonde moved a Little, making his hard member hit the others, both moaning at the contact. Knowing that the general wasn't going to last long enough to enjoy their union, Isurugi grabbed the blonde's hard member and in one swift moment engulfed it with his mouth, all the way down to the hilt. A loud moan followed by the arch of the back, had McGillis see stars. He heard a blowjob was a bliss but never imagined to be so good. If this was so pleasurable, how would the the other feel inside him, filling him? He way waiting in anticipation.

Up and down Isurugi boobed his head, engulfing the hard cock with his mouth. Trailing his tongue over each vein of the member and slowly biting the head earned a sharp gasp of air from the one above before hot cum filled the brunette's mouth. He swallowed the liquid in his mouth before turning his attention to his partner. The latter rose into a sitting position and looked at Isurugi, concern visible on his pale face.

"Isurugi, is everything OK? " At that the brunette waved his hand and smiled.

"Of course sir. Thank you for your concern"

"Always this respectful attitude. We are alone now. You can drop the formalities" A little frown appeared on his face as quickly as it appeared.

"Say my name, Isurugi" The way his name rolled over the blonde's tongue made the brunette think what other things that organ can do.

"If that is your wish, sir-I-I mean M-McGillis" The said blonde send shivers down the others spine.

Isurugi always wondered how the general could be so calm and collected even in the most dire situations. The way he dealt with so many problems and battles amazed his second in command every grandeur of his attitude, the silky tenor tone of his voice that gave orders so easily , the simple gestures the general made that gave his subordinates the courage to continue their mission, all of these made Isurugi wonder if the general was a holy being, not only a human.

But being with the blonde so intimate, to feel the other in his embrace, that scent of musk and something that was just McGillis's own scent was refreshing and all tiredness visible on the brunettes face dissipated instantly. "Isurugi" the said man wad pulled out of his daze and looked at his partner. The blonde was so close to him that their noses were touching. Inhaling deeply, he lowered his head and kissed the other softly. Such intimate acts were so few in a war. But now, this was a moment that would last for an eternity. That's the only thought that crossed Isurugi's mind when kissing the blonde.

* * *

I'm such a tease, aren't I? I was too lazy to finish it. I think I had enough nosebleedings for one night. Thanks for reading!. See you later^^


End file.
